The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: A Forbidden Journey
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: Bree Taylor and her friends take part in the events of the Harry Potter universe, both books and movies. The journey that ensues is one which should never be possible as they are from a universe where magic and the things that go bump in the night are make believe...


A little girl of only ten years sat in a rather large chair in a strange office; it wasn't strange in the way she hasn't seen it before, but strange in the way that it was unlike any office she had seen in her world. Suddenly, a soft hand placed on her shoulder brought her back to this reality, everything before her once again taking shape.

"She has been a good student, very brave and very bright, but I simply believe it would be better for Bree to learn in her own realm with children her own age, and of her own world nonetheless." Her current headmistress, Miss Faragonda said, placing her hand on Bree's shoulders as she stated her opinion on Bree's future education.

The man sitting in the large chair behind an even larger wooden desk nodded, his eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "Of course." He nodded before studying Bree. "Why here, my dear? Why not the Salem Witches' Institute in America?" He asked gently.

Instantly Bree looked at him with wide eyes. They weren't full of childish worry like Albus Dumbledore had expected, but instead there was the knowledge and experience of someone much older than they appeared to be. "Because I've always come here." She said, her tiny voice strong willed and well-rehearsed, as though it was a speech she had performed many times before. "I have always come here and I always will come here."

Her words surprised the Headmaster, making him lean back and widen his eyes as he once again studied the little girl before him. He glanced at her headmistress to see that she had remained unfazed by the little girl's words, as though she were used to hearing such things. Leaning forward, Dumbledore clasped his hands on top of his desk. "And what do you mean by that, Bree?" He asked, wondering what she had meant.

Immediately a sheepish expression overtook her face. "I think it would be easier if I showed you." Bree admitted. Despite the fact that the small smile on her face was sheepish, her eyes showed the knowledge that she knew what was to be done to make the Headmaster of Hogwarts accept her into his school.

Their gazes locked, and in that second, Dumbledore knew there was something different about her. Something in Bree's eyes... There lay more experience, pain, and knowledge. Much more than what one would expect to find in the eyes of a ten year old. "In that case," Dumbledore leaned forward a bit more. "May I see your memories, Bree?"

The little girl nodded excitedly, a big grin on her face as she kicked her legs, swinging inches from the floor as she bounced slightly in the high chair she was seated in. "Mmmhhhmmm!" She hummed before calming down as the old wizard got out of his seat to walk around the desk to her.

"Come with me, my dear." he invited her, extending a hand to her. Looking up at him she smiled and taking his hand, hopped down from the large chair to walk down the platform and to a large silver basin located in a niche of the office. Making her stand next to the basin, Dumbledore bent down to her level and looked her straight in the eye as he spoke. "I'm assuming you know what must be done?" he asked, taking out his wand. Bree simply looked at him with wide brown eyes as she nodded before standing completely still. "Now remember, concentrate." Dumbledore said quietly. As he brought his wand tip to her temple, Bree squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating as Dumbledore slowly brought his wand away, a wispy trail of gold memories trailing behind instead of the normal silver. With a flick of his wand, the golden memories were sent gracefully cascading into the basin below, lighting the niche in a warm glow. Bree, with her eyes now open, stood on her tip toes to see her memories swirl like sand as Dumbledore lowered her face into them. Stepping back, she ran over to sit on the steps, waiting for the results by Miss Faragonda's feet.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Dumbledore surfaced from the memories. Quickly, he turned to look at Bree with alit curiosity and excitement. "Of course, we'd be delighted to take Bree in." he said warmly, looking at Bree who was smiling knowingly.

Miss. Faragonda smiled widely. "Wonderful!'

"My friends, too?" Bree asked hopefully in her small childish voice.

Dumbledore smiled back at her. "Yes," he promised. "Your friends, too."

* * *

_**A/N: Warning, there will be numerous crossovers in this story, at least mentioned in passing while some may come into play MUCH later on. I have a page on facebook where I post spoilers under my pen name if you want to check that out, and once I figure out how to work it, I'll post spoilers on tumblr as well (again under the same name.) Thanks for reading, please leave your thoughts, and more is on the way!**_


End file.
